Blow it down
by obliviousworlds
Summary: What happens when John and Sam get caught in a tornado? Nothing about this can go right, especially when John's been drinking. inspired by "Blown Away" By Carrie Underwood. one-shot! Sam/12


Sam Winchester looks out of the window of the old run down home his father had managed to rent in the middle of Tulsa, Oklahoma on such short notice in the middle of hunting. Thunder crackles in the sky and lightening flashes soon after. Sam enjoys the show for the next few minutes.

"Sam, get your ass out of the window! Are you crazy? it's fucking storming for christ sakes!" John Winchester scolds at his youngest when he walks into the living room, bottle of whiskey held firmly in his hands.

Sam scrambles down from the window pane and glares up at his father and then the bottle. It's gonna be one of _those _nights.

John scoffs and reaches out and slaps his youngest in the face so hard, he can feel his hand tingle afterwards. He watches as his boy falls to the floor and takes another sip of whiskey. "Don't be givin me that look boy." He warns.

Sam reaches up and rubs one hand down the left side of his face and grunts in pain. Yeah, it's one of _those _nights alright. One where he's gonna get slapped around while daddy gets wasted because he can't find the thing that killed mom.

"When's Dean gonna get back?" Sam asks and watches as his father walks over and sits down on the couch with the bottle.

"Hell if I know, Sam." Is what he gets as an answer, along with the roll of his father's eyes.

Dean had gone off on a hunt with Caleb a few days ago not far from where they were. While he managed to check in whenever he could, Sam hadn't heard from him the previous day and was a little worried.

But Dean could take care of himself. He'd stated it to both Sam and his father plenty of times.

Sam sighs and flips on the t.v. when he knows for sure his dad has passed out from the whiskey. He can hear the wind whistling outside, and the rain pelting the roof of the old home. He clenches his teeth and switches it over to the weather channel.

This is Oklahoma after all, so it really isn't surprising when the weather man is calling for a twister.

"You folks near Tulsa should get in your safe place." He says. "This is gonna be a good one."

Sam glances back at his father who is still passed out on the couch and anger fills him. Years of being slapped around and beat by John Winchester flooding through him. Him and Dean both getting hit all these years when daddy decided to go off and get drunk. It's all pissing him off even more.

Sam runs outside, the old house having a storm shelter underground, and he opens the doors and climbs down and shuts them - all without his father.

"Blow it down." He says and looks up. The wind whistles louder and he can hear it destroying things outside.

Just a little bit longer.

Sam huddles up in a corner and waits. There's broken glass all over the floor of the cellar, and Sam has to be careful not to cut himself. That would just be fucking perfect at a time like this.

He smirks when he hears board hitting board and the storm picking up and he closes his eyes. He falls asleep like that. The sound of the wind lulling him to sleep, if that's even normal in a situation like this.

When he wakes up, everything is calm. Sam can tell from inside the shelter. Everything is quiet as he climbs out and looks around outside. He hasn't been out for that long, these storms usually don't last long anyways.

The house is destroyed. Nothing but mess. Trees are down; limbs scatter the ground as Sam let's his eyes scatter the scene.

He could actually like Tulsa. He gets that feeling when he feels a smirk creep up on his face when he sees the house. Nothing is left. Nothing could have survived in there. Not even John Winchester himself.

He doesn't have much time to process any _real_ emotions though, because he hears Dean screaming his name. "Sam!"

He looks over, and Dean and Caleb are scrambling out of the impala and running over to him. Dean drops in front of him and gives him a hig that's so hard, Sam has to fight to breathe.

"God Sam. Thank god your okay." He whispers in Sam's ear. "Storm lasted a while huh? I tried to get a hold of you but obviously I couldn't. What happened to your face?" Dean's rambling but Sam winces at his question.

He knows what happened, so why is he even asking?

"It's okay." Dean says and places his hands on both sides of his brother's face. "Your okay, right?"

Sam slowly nods.

"Where's dad, Sam?" Dean finally asks. Sam swallows hard and glances over at Caleb who's glancing over at the ruined house and then back at him with worried eyes.

He knows.

"Sam, was dad down there with you?" Dean asks and shakes his brother's shoulders a little harder than he needs too.

Sam shakes his head.

"Dean." Caleb says and places a hand on Dean's shoulder.

Dean glances over at what used to be their house and his eyes fill with tears. Dean still loved the son of a bitch even when he'd hit him and Sam.

"No." He says quietly.

"'m sorry Dean." Sam whispers and looks away.

"You didn't take him down there with you?"

"He was drunk, Dean." Sam argues and looks away again.

The worst part about all of this? He doesn't even feel bad. He could have forced his dad down there with him, but he didn't. And he doesn't even feel bad about it. Not even when his brother breaks down in tears right there on the ground.

All he has left to wonder now is, was this sweet revenge? Or brutal murder?

* * *

_End._


End file.
